


《婚配系统出问题了怎么办》孤儿院护工/二婚军人（6）

by Xawyer



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xawyer/pseuds/Xawyer
Kudos: 10





	《婚配系统出问题了怎么办》孤儿院护工/二婚军人（6）

他此刻正将燕归锁在怀里，头埋在她颈肩，短而硬的头发扎得燕归脸上发痒，吐息更是烫得吓人。更糟糕的是他已经勃起了，身下的东西顶在燕归的小腹上，留下透明的水痕。  
而燕归此刻可以称得上是狼狈的，被限制了动作。  
她本来正睡着，隐约听到齐衡回家洗漱的声音。刚想起床去确认情况，齐衡就已经全裸地进入了房间。  
此时此刻燕归已经吓醒了，她往床另一边挪去，被齐衡握着脚踝拉了回来。睡裙和床单之间摩擦着，被堪堪推到了腰上。线条圆润的腿部和不常晒到太阳的白皙腰腹完完全全暴露在了夜晚微凉的空气，还有齐衡的眼中。  
齐衡眼里满是愧疚，喘息粗重且痛苦。他闭上眼睛，右臂环住燕归的腰部，左手摁住她的右肩，将自己埋进燕归怀里。  
他被人下药了。燕归快要当机的CPU飞速运转着，她知道军部肯定对他下达了生育的任务，但是她没想到军部会用这种可以算得上是卑鄙的强制手段。两性间的性愉悦会提高卵子的提取成功率和体外受精的成功率，但是下药这种方式，不过是让本人生理上屈服，意愿却是违背的。  
要推开他吗？确实可以使用微尘将性欲吸收，但是不正面处理的话，药物会不会对他的身体造成伤害？  
燕归眼中闪过复杂的情绪，要她做下位也不是不可以，她不太在乎这些。而且，眼前这个人身上种种怪异的伤痕都记录了上一任带来的伤害，也许他对于下位并没有很好的回忆。那就由着他好了，虽然遂了军部的愿有些不甘心。  
正思考着，齐衡突然动了。他摁住右肩的手向下牵住了燕归的右手，随后又将她的手引向下身已经勃起的性器，乞求道：“对不起，拜托……拜托，帮帮我。”  
感受着手心的热度和湿度，燕归燥得脸颊通红。明明是眼前这个人主导了性事，为什么他还显得那么委屈啊！  
男人的手可以整个将女孩的包住，就像他现在用整个人将女孩圈住一样。他把女孩的羞赧清楚地看在眼里，却借着药力装作毫无察觉，要从她那索取更多的抚慰。  
燕归的手小且柔软，掌心的皮肤却有着些薄茧，大抵是制作工具的时候留下的。就像那天她测量他的手一样，温暖的指肚轻轻摁在性器上，随着他的手上下撸动。  
“唔……”齐衡发出魇足的轻叹，他感谢似的用唇齿吮咬着燕归的脖颈，亲吻她的锁骨。  
燕归是羞得什么话也说不出来了，窝在男人的怀里只希望这场荒唐的性事能早点结束。  
怎么，怎么还不射啊！  
像是听到了她心里的声音一样，男人把埋在她颈肩的头抬起，浓眉皱着，眼尾因为忍耐快感微微发红。然后他吻上了燕归的唇。  
微厚的嘴唇有着绝佳的触感，有过经验的男人轻而易举地撬开了女孩的牙关。一个黏糊糊湿答答的吻，分开的时候甚至拉出了银丝。  
齐衡太阳穴旁边的青筋凸起，声音嘶哑：“我射不出来，不是后面的话，射不出来。”  
啊？燕归还没有从那个高难度的吻里回过神，就听见男人几乎是哀求的声音：“帮帮我，燕归。”他将额头抵在女孩胸前，“真的太热了，好难受。”  
他弓着腰跪坐起身，两腿分别放在女孩腰侧。将女孩的右手拉到面前，齐衡自顾自地用嘴嘬去上面的液体，将她的手指含进嘴里，用舌头分开一点点濡湿。  
燕归整个人像是熟透了，偏过头不敢看一反常态的男人，结结巴巴地开口：“要，要怎么做？”  
“嗯唔…我清理过了，再嗯扩张一下就好。”男人含着手指口齿不清地回答。  
清理过了？什么时候？齐衡回家的时间不算长，难道在军部就做好了？  
燕归一点点挪起身，虽然脸上发烫，但还是配合着男人的动作：“这样的姿势不方便吧，我，我有点够不唔！”  
男人用另一个吻把燕归的话堵住，结束后顺从地放开了女孩，换成了跪伏的姿势。  
燕归红着脸把被推到腰上的睡裙拉下，遮住露出的腿。伸手去床头柜翻找，男人既然从军部带了可以放A片的VR设备，其他的东西肯定也准备了。  
燕归看着顺利找到的润滑液和按摩棒，即便有种被算计后咬牙切齿的感觉，也不得不暗叹军部真是好用。  
冰凉的润滑液被倒在手心，燕归双手合拢用掌心的热度温了温，才将液体涂抹在男人的后穴上，但仍然激起了轻颤。  
“哈呃……两根手指也没关系，唔！”  
为了快点让男人停下色情的发言，燕归直接将中指和食指插入。男人里面热得惊人，甬道热情地纠缠着两根手指。燕归让掌根朝下，方便手指尽早找到叫前列腺的地方，手腕不时碰到睾丸，男人将脸埋进枕头里隐忍地喘息。  
眼前的男性被情欲折磨得发抖，却仍然稳稳当当地撑在床上接受女孩的扩张。充分锻炼的肌肉用力而鼓起，汗水顺着脊背起伏的方向缓慢流向深陷的背沟。后穴因为女孩小心的扩张变得松软，性器前端不断渗出液体，将床单沁得湿透。  
燕归尝试地将第三根手指塞进去，润滑液因为手指的侵入被挤出穴道，给女孩一种戳破了熟烂果实的错觉。她按照记忆中对生理课模糊的印象，成功地找到了突起的位置。  
“呃！唔……”男人攥紧了床单，将呻吟咽了回去。  
燕归安抚地吻了吻男人的肩胛，用指尖推按那一点，穴道痉挛地收缩着，像是要把身体里的手指推拒在外，又像是黏腻的挽留。身下人的喘息愈发沉重，却咬紧牙关只发出些气音。  
燕归尽可能细致地做着扩张，左手伸向男人身前抚慰他弹动的性器，指腹摩擦着张开的铃口，试图帮助他早点释放。  
但男人还是迟迟不射。  
燕归开始担心起军部的药是不是有些问题，或是前一任的女性有着什么糟糕的癖好，齐衡也许被迫接受了什么改造。  
然后她听到了喘息里掺杂的轻声泣音。  
燕归的手僵住了，她慢慢抽出甬道里的手指，用不容许拒绝的力度扳着齐衡的肩膀，让他翻过身仰躺在床上。女孩伸手打开了床头的小灯，昏黄的灯光摇摇晃晃地点亮房间一角。  
眼前高大健壮的男人举起右臂挡在眼前，平时被衣袖遮挡看不见的伤痕显露出来。  
枪伤，烟疤还有刀疤……光是右前臂就有好多，裸露的身体上也残留着其他的伤。这里面更多的是战斗后战士光荣的勋章，但肯定也有被前任欺凌过后留下的屈辱的印记，也许还有自暴自弃的时候自己刻下的伤痕。  
燕归想用手拉开齐衡的右臂，但是男人没有允许。  
张了张嘴，燕归不知道该说些什么，也许行动才是最好的方法。  
于是她开始，一个一个地亲吻男人身上的疤痕。从前胸狰狞的枪伤开始，到左腹刺眼的烟疤，再到髋骨处一直延伸到膝盖的刀疤。右臂上密集的伤痕，还有每一个稍稍冰凉的指尖，最后是紧绷的嘴角。  
燕归轻轻拉起齐衡的右臂，将他的手放在自己的颈后，压住绒羽般柔和的长发。  
她看见他湿润的睫毛，泛着水光的黑色眼睛，还有眼底破碎的自尊。她轻抚男人的脸颊，将额头相触。  
“我可以吗？”她用几不可闻的声音问，男人默许地闭上了眼睛。  
燕归将他眼角的泪痕吻去。  
“已经没有关系了，不会再有糟糕的事情发生了。我会是你最终的，最好的归宿。”  
他们狼狈但热烈地拥抱，继续没有结束的性事。  
军部制作的按摩棒被插入，涨得齐衡尾椎发麻。燕归用膝盖顶住按摩棒根部，防止被紧致的穴肉顶出。她打开最低档的震动模式，换来男人颤抖的呻吟。  
她大概知道了男人喜欢被她用手抚慰，所以用指腹揉搓起他早已挺立的乳尖。  
“呃嗯…！”男人的右手依旧放在燕归颈后的头发上，呻吟时仍不忘抚摸。  
“头发，喜欢吗？”燕归附身叼住涨红的乳首吮吸。  
“哈……很滑，呃唔唔！”燕归恶作剧似的把震动调高，男人猛地向后仰头，露出了脆弱的喉结。  
燕归舔舐着男人的喉结，又用膝盖将按摩棒往里顶了顶，男人终于发出了声音较大的呻吟。  
看来是顶到地方了。后穴因为刺激不断地将之前灌进去的润滑液挤出，男人身上的薄汗在昏黄灯光下晶亮诱人，按摩棒被紧实的穴腔排出又一遍遍地被女孩顶回，刚刚好顶在最要命的那一点上。更不用说按摩棒还在震动着，齐衡只觉得小腹酸胀发热，气力像是全被抽走了一样。  
“军部专门按照你的身体制作的这个吗？”女孩摸着男人的寸头，安慰他无需感到羞耻，只管享受快感就好。  
齐衡连喘息都来不及，只好用通红的耳根做回答。  
他在情热里迷迷糊糊地听到女孩撒娇似的请求：“这个我也会做，下次换成我做的吧？”  
他从胸腔里挤出沉闷的笑声，顺了顺女孩后颈的黑发。  
燕归也笑，但手上的动作没有因此放慢。她将按摩棒死死钉在齐衡体内，男人颤抖着将腰腹挺起，脚趾蜷缩着抓着床单，连唾液都流出嘴角。  
“哈，我快唔…！快到了嗯……”  
女孩用手把玩起男人的囊袋，抚慰发烫的性器，将男人引向高潮。  
“齐衡。”  
“唔嗯……”男人在过于汹涌的刺激中勉强地回应。  
“来接吻吧，要厉害的那种。”燕归将嘴凑到齐衡脸前。  
齐衡再次失笑，和女孩交换了缠绵的吻。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯！”趁着接吻的时机，女孩将震动调到最高，男人终于射在了自己线条分明的腹肌上。女孩从失神的男人身上抢回了主导权，无师自通地用舌头搜刮他的口腔，在男人快要喘不过气的时候结束了这个吻。  
她抽出男人后穴中的按摩棒，齐衡倒吸了一口凉气，穴肉仍然绞紧着带来难以忽视的快感的余波。  
燕归掏出湿巾简单但仔细地帮他擦拭，漫不经心地问道：“还继续吗？”  
齐衡愣住了：“还来吗？”  
燕归抿唇，将睡裙撩起：“我可是还没有处女毕业呢？”  
女孩脸上还带着红晕，嘴角噙着羞赧逞强的笑，手指却不客气地摁在了男人因为吞咽而移动的喉结上。  
“不想要吗？”  
齐衡把住燕归的腰部，女孩虽然并不瘦，但黑信使的工作让她练出了些肌肉。充满活力的肌肉被薄薄的脂肪覆盖着，手感就像是上好的羊羔脂。髋部和大腿比其他女性更有肉感，饱满且健康。  
他没有办法拒绝。  
轻吻女孩的肚脐，他翻身将燕归压在身下。  
性爱是两个人的事，她说过。所以她会包容他，也会为他而承受。  
昏黄的灯光依然摇晃，窗外的黎明就快来了。


End file.
